


50 Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance, Romance, platonic, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic detailing the different ways Alec and Ellie say 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: 50 Ways to Say ‘I Love You’  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Broadchurch  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Alec/Ellie (both romantic and platonic)  
> Disclaimer: As far as I am aware, I do not own Broadchurch or the characters. All property belongs to Chris Chibnall.
> 
> So I am setting up a prompt fic where people can prompt me on ways that Alec and Ellie say those magical three words. Leave them in the comments below because I can do with suggestions for when my brain has been frizzled.  
> So this first one is one I looked for and it’s “I saved a piece for you.”

1

Since Alec Hardy only acknowledged Daisy’s birthday nowadays, he did not tend to celebrate his own. If only it weren’t for a curly-haired whirlwind sporting a coat that would never be lost in the wind. Ellie Miller was going to make Alec celebrate his birthday whether he liked it or not. Granted, it was not as though she decorated CID with banners and balloons, but she did bring in a large chocolate cake.

It was decorated with multi-coloured sprinkles, blue icing that spelled out ‘Happy Birthday’ and a load of chocolate frosting. Even if Alec had a sweet tooth, he didn’t look impressed when she presented it to him.

“Miller, what did I say about my birthday?”

“It’s just cake. It’s your favourite.”

“How do you know it’s my favourite?”

“I might have had a word with Daisy.”

“Of course you did.”

“Come on, just one slice?”

“Maybe later. You can share it with the team, but don’t you dare sing ‘Happy Birthday’.”

Ellie gave a mock salute and walked out the office. Later she returned with two paper plates and the two slices of cake. “Saved a piece for you. Want it now?”

Alec sighed, “May as well.”

“You don’t turn forty-five every day.”

“Don’t rub it in.” He stabbed his fork through the spongy delicacy. “I should count myself lucky that I am not a grandfather yet.” Ellie giggled. Alec took a bite of the cake and groaned slightly. “Oh that’s good.”

“It really is.”

“Miller, I love you, will you marry me?” Alec exclaimed enthusiastically. Ellie looked taken aback. Alec quickly amended it once he realised what he said, “It was just a term of expression.”

Ellie smiled and shook it off, “Glad to know it was good cake.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'one is sick, the other does something or brings something that makes the other feel better. Could be fluffy or angsty, whichever one you like!'
> 
> You really should not have suggested angst :P.

2

The treatment had to be aggressive or else Ellie wasn't going to stand a chance of surviving. She found it hilariously ironic that the treatment was the one that sucked any bit of life out of her, more than the rapid mitosis of cells in her skin and the metastasis in her liver. 

Her hair had started to fall out though she was yet to get bald patches. It only proved how much hair she actually had. More than anything, it was just being tired all the time. Physically speaking. Emotionally, she was barely holding it together. She had two boys to look after, and it broke her heart when Fred expressed disappointment that she could not play with him. Lucy, Beth and Olly really stepped up to help, ensuring that Ellie had the space to get better and the boys were fed and attending school. 

Three months into treatment and it was the middle of winter. Then the heating packed in, rendering the house into an igloo. The chemotherapy, while it did appear to be working, had hit Ellie's immune system hard and she developed a bronchial infection. It landed her in hospital where she wavered between on the verge of death to somewhat perky. 

It was on the third day that she woke from a nap and discovered Alec Hardy sitting in the chair beside the bed. At first she thought it was a dream or hallucination, but as soon as he touched her hand, she knew he was real. 

"I'll give that nephew of yours something: he's persistent," he commented, surprisingly gentle. 

"What are you doing here?" Ellie croaked. 

"Oliver called me, saying you were sick and your house suffered a heating malfunction. I came down because I wanted to offer you something." 

"You have any non-cancerous skin and a working pair of lungs?" 

"It's just until your heating is fixed but I was going to offer you my cottage to stay in. I still technically own it. 

"Hardy-" 

"It's got to be better than staying at your sister's. It has to be better than the Traders. Let's face it, it has central heating, it's not too far but not too crowded. It'll give you the peace you need and it won't try to kill you." 

Ellie relented and the day after, she was resting in a warm bed in a warm room. Day time television was playing in the background when Alec came in.

"I thought you said this would give me peace," she said weakly. 

"I just wanted to see how you're coping. I also came bearing gifts." He held out a bag of chips. Even though he of all people should be encouraging her to eat rabbit food, Ellie for the first time in weeks salivated. 

She was still weak so Alec helped her sit up though she could feed herself. Just as he was about to go, Ellie stopped him. 

"Starved for adult company?" he asked sitting in the chair. 

"Not really. Mind you Lucy hovers around me more than she talks. She's scared of losing me the same way we lost Mum." 

"Cancer?" 

"Breast and brain. It had started as breast cancer, then she went into remission. Two years later it came back with the added bonus of a brain tumour. They couldn't operate and she had to go to a hospice. She was in a coma for a week before we eventually took her off life support." Ellie wiped the tears away. "I was seven when that happened. I would hate for Tom and Fred to go through what I went through." 

"They won't. Treatment is better than it was." 

"It still sucks. I have radiation pumped through my body as I sit there for hours. Afterwards I throw up so hard I think my stomach is going to come out my mouth. I can't breathe half the time. My immune system is fucked and I have no body temperature." 

Alec sensed Ellie's frustration with her illness and the treatment. He had the same frustrations with his own heart, though most of the problems stemmed from his own stubbornness. Gently, he sat on the bed and took her hands.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked softly. 

Ellie nodded and Alec wrapped his arms around her. Ellie was immediately felt the warmth that was emitted from Alec's body. She snuggled her head under his chin and he kissed the top of her head affectionately. 

"Alec if I don't get better-" Ellie started. 

"Don't say that. You're going to recover and live a long life you hear. That's an order." 

"But if I don't, I want you to know that I have been in love with you for a while. I knew the moment I took your hand before you left." 

"Oh Ellie. I love you too."

"You're not just saying that?" 

"Of course not. I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, prompts in the comments or ping me on Tumblr: reyskywalkerofsunshine.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Perhaps something along the lines of one of them hearing the other defending his/her honor? And then the awkwardness that ensues. Always the awkwardness.
> 
> Okay, not exactly like that but close enough.

3

Usually when Alec Hardy overhead some people talking about Ellie Miller in a derogatory way, he would bite his tongue and refrain from punching them. Yet when his new detective sergeant decided to make a snide comment regarding Ellie's abilities as a cop, Alec really flew off the handle. There were profanities and a thick Scottish accent echoing through the walls of the Broadchurch police station.

"How dare you! Ellie Miller has more integrity in her little finger than you have in you entire brain! You are not fit to even speak her name!"

The detective sergeant was as white as a ghost and the other officers were biting their lips, looking rather scared.

After what felt like an eternity, the DS said, "Sorry."

"Is that it? Sorry? Sorry for disrespecting someone who didn't stand by her murderous husband, who held her ground when everyone turned her back on her, and who solved a cold case and took no glory for it? Are you actually sorry? Are you?" The DS remained mute. "Get out."

The DS left with his tail betwixt his thighs. Alec sat down and rubbed his beard. After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door.

"You ready to go to lunch?" Ellie asked.

"Thought you would never ask."

As they left, Ellie sensed that the other officers were scared of something.

"So what happened in there?" Ellie asked. "Seemed very hostile."

"I really hate that DS."

"Why?"

"He's arrogant and spews shit from his mouth."

"Oh."

"Miller, you know I am always going to be honest with you. The DS was making crude remarks about your ability as a detective."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it."

"Well at least the people who are saying it are honest about it."

"They are stupid."

"Honest and stupid. That about sums it up." She took a bite of his sandwich. "You know I do love you for standing up for me."

Alec didn't think much of what she said since he knew she only meant it platonically and more out of appreciation than anything. It still felt better than when Tess said that she loved him for saving her job, mostly because there was no snide egotism behind it.

"Glad to be of service."

"Though you do know I can fight my own battles?"

"Yeah. I was just telling you that because I knew you would go all Scrappy Doo on his arse, and I would let you."

"Good."

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One discovers the other doodles or sketches very well and realizes several of the pictures are of them. You get to choose the doodler/sketcher.

4

Alec had never revealed his talent for art. In his moments at school when the teacher droned on about differentiation, he often doodled impressive sketches. At home, it often provided a distraction from his parents arguing.

More recently, his talents had come to prominence. Mostly because Daisy had found his subconscious doodles of Ellie and had not stopped teasing him.

“Dad’s in love.”

“Daisy, stop it.”

“Oh come on Dad, why don’t you tell her how you feel?”

“Because I don’t feel anything.”

“Then why are you doodling her then?”

“I’m…” Alec could not respond and Daisy stood there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. “Just go and do your homework.”

Two days later, Ellie came across the sketches and gawked right at Alec. Alec turned very scarlet. However, Ellie did not say what Alec had expected her to say, “I did not know you were good at art.” Alec blinked. Her response had really baffled him. “Granted, you have been drawing pictures of me you creep.”

There it was and Alec let out a snort, “You have a very interesting face.” Alec could feel a slap on the back of his head as though they were reprimanding him for making such a stupid comment. “I mean that your face is… I don’t even know what I want to say.”

“Say something new.”

“Daisy seems to think I am in love with you because of it.”

Ellie then burst out laughing, “That girl has some imagination.”

Alec laughed nervously, “Yeah. She sure does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me below in the comments. :)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here's an idea, with 100% fluff. Ellie observes Alec in some sort of situation with Fred- just playing or or talking, or Alec helping Tom with homework and it just hits her how much he cares about her kids and her and she sees him in a new light.

 

5

Alec did not know what to expect when Ellie asked him to babysit Fred. He just looked at her as though she had asked him to speak Mandarin.  

"Oh come on, you just have to watch him for ten minutes while I get some milk," Ellie insisted as she passed her son to Alec. Alec held the two-year-old and stared right at him. Fred blinked at Alec. "You have a daughter? Why is this scary to you?" 

"That was thirteen years ago." 

"So, it's like riding a bicycle. I'll be back in half an hour." 

Alec wondered if half an hour in Ellie time was half a day in real time. In the two hours that Ellie was gone, Alec had tried to get Fred to take a nap, as he assumed that Fred napped since from his memory, Daisy had at least one nap when she was two. Only Fred did not seem able to calm down enough. He seemed more interested in drawing on the walls than he did trying to get to sleep.

In the end, Alec was the one that had to sleep. Fred when he decided he was sleepy that Alec was a comfortable enough mattress to sleep on. This was the sight that Ellie was greeted with when she returned home. After taking a photo, she lifted Fred off Alec and he snuggled in his mother’s shoulder.

“Okay honey, I love you.”

“Hmmm?” Alec grumbled as he rolled over.

“Not talking to you.”


End file.
